1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical catheters, and more particularly, to valve and catheter device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foley catheters have been used for years in medical treatments for draining fluids from the body. Often “Foleys” are used for bladder draining. A Foley is generally a flexible tube that is inserted through the urethra and into the bladder. A small balloon near the end of the catheter is inflated to prevent the catheter from coming out of the bladder. An aperture is at the end of the catheter and allows fluid in the bladder to escape and be captured outside of the body. To remove the Foley catheter the balloon is deflated and the catheter is gently pulled out through the urethra.
A problem has been observed when fluid that had been previously drained from the body through the catheter back flows returning to the body. This has a propensity to cause urinary tract infections (UTI) and other conditions related to this unsanitary condition.
A problem arises when using available valves to limit the back flow of the discharged fluid. Since those patients using a catheter often have medical complications there is an increased likelihood of passing small solids or semi-solids through the catheter. For example, blood clots, mineral stones or mucous can be discharged. A failing of the prior art catheter valves prevents these other-than-liquids (OTL) from passing through the valve. The valve then can clog completely and prevent any or all flow through the catheter. Obviously, this can cause leakage, pain and risks infection.
Another problem has been observed in the prior art in that one way (check) valves used for medical purposes require a significant amount of back pressure to activate and prevent the fluid flow from returning in the wrong direction. A Foley catheter typically operates at very low pressure because it is essentially an open system at atmospheric pressure. Therefore when there is no fluid draining there is a likelihood of slow flow reversal that risks infection and other potential medical complications that must be avoided.
Several designs for catheters have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes among other features a one way valve that is able to allow other than liquids to pass while preventing backflow at ultra-low pressure differentials.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.